Darkness
by Abyss The Dragon
Summary: Malefor is a tyrant king, Cynder is his puppet and Abyss is a dragon with an unknown past. How will things unfold? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This story will begin with the pasts of the main characters. Before we get to that heres a quick summary of the main characters.

Abyss

Abyss is dragon with black scales covering most of his body with dark metallic blue ones on his underbelly and wings. His eyes are a deep red color. Abyss is very calm he usually keeps to himself. He only has one friend the son of Volteer Volt. One of the greatest mysteries surrounding him is his past because of the fact that he disappeared while he was young and wasn't seen again for many years. Many have their ideas of why but only Abyss knows why. He is feared by the elders for being the son of Malefor. Like Cynder he has the power of darkness but his is far more powerful.

Lumenos

Lumenos is a white dragon with a yellow underbelly and wings. His eyes are a very light shade of blue. Lumenos has a very pompous attitude. He his actually quite popular despite his attitude. For some reason he thinks of himself as the rival of Abyss though Abyss just ignores him. Lumenos was raised in the lap of luxury so he expects to be handed everything he wants.

Volt

Not much can be said about Volt. He is the son of Volteer and can be pretty na ve most of the time. He is Abyss's only friend. Due to the fact that he is Volteer's son he is next in line to be the electricity elder but he has little control over his power for his age so his future as an elder is put into question.

==============================================

This story takes place in a kingdom of dragons that has been in dark times for many years. The reason that the kingdom is in dark times is because of the evil ruler Malefor. Malefor is a purple dragon the first one. For over forty years he has ruled the kingdom of Warfang with his army of apes but he realizes it is time to train an apprentice.

"Follow me master I will take you to the new batch of eggs." spoke the leader of the apes Gual.

"Lets hope this batch has a worthy dragon for your sake."

Gual lead Malefor to a large room where many eggs were kept. After a few minutes of reading the energy of most of the eggs in the room Malefor noticed something strange.

"There seems to be less eggs than the other batches you showed me."

"Last night a group of rebels stole most of the eggs." Gual said nervously.

"HOW DID THEY GET AWAY WITH SO MANY EGGS!?"Malefor yelled with pure rage.

"The guards that were on duty were just out of the training academy."

"See that they are put to death."

"Yes master but why are you interested in this generation."

"Because as you know this is the generation of the purple dragon."

"Yes but we looked for a purple egg and none of the eggs in the kingdom were purple."

"That I know but this is also the generation of the black dragon."

"The black dragon?"

"The black dragon can become even more powerful than me"

"How is that possible?"

"I can control fire, ice, earth, electricity, wind, and light but the one element I never dare to use is darkness."

"Why"

"If I use it I will die."

"What does this have to do with the black dragon?"

"The black dragon can freely use darkness without dying."

"If there was a black egg shouldn't we found it by now."

"I would of senced it as soon as it was laid."

"Then what are we looking for?"

"During the generation of the black dragon one dragon will have energy like the black dragon when that dragon is filled with enough energy it will become a black dragon. The only problem is that its power isn't limitless."

"Then why do we need it?"

"It will have a natural ability to find the real black dragon. Now lets find the egg."

After a while of reading the energy of egg after egg Malefor came across a white egg that he was looking for.

"This is the egg take it to a safer place."

A couple of apes came and took the egg different place in the castle.

Several weeks after the egg hatched Malefor infused the hatchling from a pure white color to black with red underbelly and wings. ============================================== That is how Cynder came to Malefors side. The next chapter will feature Abyss. 


	2. Abyss's begining

Abyss was found in a old temple that only elders were allowed to enter. None of the elders could figure out where his egg had come from. The thing that amazed the elders was that the energy emanating from the egg was almost identical to that of Malefor. Some of the elders had the idea to destroy the to make sure that it would not end up like Malefor. But most of the elders had thought that they could possibly use is power to somehow kill Malefor.

Several years after the discovery of the egg Abyss was learning from the elders to hate Malefor. He did not understand why they wanted him to hate Malefor but he went along with it. Eve though he was on a few years old he already had as much strength as an adult dragon. The elders were very pleased to see that there plan could work for Malefor had progressed the same way when he growing up.

Abyss had a strong trust in the elders until one day when a messenger from a temple far away. The elders from the other temple had heard that the elders in the temple that Abyss were in were training Abyss as a weapon against Malefor. Abyss was eavesdropping on the meeting that the elders were having with the messenger and overheard about his training, why he was raised to hate Malefor, and who his father really was. After that he flew to the outskirts of the temple to be alone. As he sat there trying to figure things out he began to cry. Cry for the elders betrayal to him. Cry for what he stood to them. And cried for who he really was. The son of Malefor. When he was crying he felt something something he had never felt before. True hatred. In that hatred he found power. The power began to release and the elders sensed it. In second they saw Abyss he was surround by black energy. His eyes began to glow. The black energy surrounding him then shot towards the elders and one blast hit an elder in the chest blasting a hole through him. As he fell to the ground with blood pouring out of the hole the other elders began to flee. But the black energy just killed them one at a time until the ground was loitered with corpses. After the last elder fell Abyss snapped out of the trance he was in and saw the corpses around him and realized that he killed them. So he flew away.

For days he flew only stopping to eat and sleep. After a few weeks he came across an island that he felt drawn to. After he explored the island he felt a strong tug. As he fallowed the feeling he came to a cave. As soon as he entered the cave statues came to life and attacked him even though he was weak the statues were no match to him. As he went farther in the cave the tug got stronger and stronger until he came to a dead end. When he was about to leave there was a bright flash of light that blinded him for a few seconds. Then he suddenly found himself in a different room.

From behind him he heard "So you are finally here."

Abyss turned around and saw a large blue dragon.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Chronicler"

"The Chronicler?"

"Yes I assume you have heard of me."

"Only in stories back at the temple."

After saying that Abyss remembered what he had done back at the temple.

"It is alright I know what happened at the temple."

"Then tell what did happen. What was that black energy. Why couldn't I control myself."

"All will be answered in good time."

After that the Chronicler told Abyss everything he wanted to know. Abyss began to train with the Chronicler for several years. That time he spent with the Chronicler was the time he was missing. Years later Abyss finished his training with the Chronicler and set off for Warfang. He knew that he cold not defeat his father by himself yet so he needed to find help.......


	3. Lumenos's begining

In Malefor's kingdom only the richest of the dragon families were allowed to do as they pleased. To their dismay only one dragon was born during the last season, Lumenos. Since he was the only dragon born that season he was always protected and always given everything desired. Except for one thing. He wanted to be Malefor's apprentice. When Malefor refused he couldn't understand why. So he pestered many of the aristocrats until he found out why. Though many of them didn't know why the ones that did wouldn't tell him why. Until one of them finally did. He told Lumenos about Malefor's plan to use Cynder to find the true black dragon to be his apprentice. After that, Lumenos swore that he would find the black dragon so he could kill him and then kill Cynder so he could be Malefor's apprentice to become king.

* * *

Yes it was short and I didn't upload fast but haven't been able to write so their wight be some gaps in between chapters. Sorry if that will piss people later on.


	4. Ch2 Fall into the Shadows

Fall into the Shadows

It has been two weeks and I am close to Warfang. But... should I worry about what the Chronicler said.

FLASHBACK

After a long session of training Abyss's and the Chronicler were taking a short break.

The Chronicler approached Abyss and said to him. "Abyss you are nearly ready but there is one thing I must warn you of.."

"What is it?"

"Malefor knows of your existence and is seeking to gain your powers."

"I already know that."

"Yes but it is how he plans to is what you have to worry about."

"Ok."

"You are the true black dragon but there is one more in the world. This black dragon is not as powerful but can track you."

"But if it is not as powerful as me what do I have to worry about?"

"It may not be as powerful but when you face it Malefor will most likely be there too."

"You have a point."

"The problem with this is that if you fall that black dragon will become a true black dragon."

"But then if gains my power won't it be stronger than Malefor and over through him?"

"Possibly, but then we would have an even worse threat."

The Chronicle then paused for a second to ponder the situation. Abyss picked up on this and started to think too.

Then Abyss said, "Wait if it can track me shouldn't I be able to track it too?"

The Chronicler seemed surprised at the idea then said, "I don't how we would find out."

"What do you mean?" Abyss asked.

The Chronicler explained. "The others power is not just being able to know where you are at all times it is that if you came within several miles of it, it would sense you."

"Then what can I do?"

"Hmm well there is a far off city known as Warfang I believe that soon it will be targeted by Malefor."

Confused Abyss asked. "So?"

"It may not be for several months but I want you to go there and wait."

"For what?"

"I doubt that Malefor will see this as a big challenge for his army so he will more than likely not come."

"And his black dragon will most likely be there too."

"Precisely."

"Alright I'll go."

And with that Abyss set off for Warfang...

Sorry for anyone who has waited for an update I had forgotten about this story. Well I need you people to pick the next chapter. Lumenos or Cynder your pick.


	5. Ch 3 How Hard Could it be?

**How Hard Could it be?**

14 years. That's how long Cynder has been the terror of the skies. Even now the strongest of dragons shudder at the mere mention of her name. The ultimate killing machine. Under the complete control of Malefor.

In Malefor's fortress he along with Gual is making plans for what to take over next.

"The South and East temples have been taken down by Cynder so what is next" inquired Gual.

"We need to hit something bigger than the temples." Said Malefor.

Cynder was also in the same room waiting for her next orders.

Then she said "What about one of the dragon cities?"

"That is a good idea but which one." Gual asked.

"I know the perfect target. Cynder prepare for battle you will attack the city of Warfang."

"Do you think she should bring my men with her?" Gual asked.

Cynder being not too fond of the apes, in fact she thinks that they are just an annoyance, opposes.

"I think I can handle the city on my own." Cynder stated.

"Very well you leave tomorrow."

The next day Cynder left for Warfang to destroy the city. But unknown to her she had someone that was fallowing her.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Cynder has been traveling for several days it would still be about two more days until she would get to Warfang. It was night so Cynder decided to rest. And this is just what someone has been waiting for.

?"Dammit she's fast but I've got her now"

A large figure was slowly creeping towards the sleeping Cynder. It then started to position its claws over her throat…

Yes it's a cliffhanger. Thought it was appropriate for the scene. Anyway yep it was Cynder that won so next chapter is Lumenos.


	6. Ch 4 A Chance

**A Chance**

"_Cynder" _Lumenos began thinking. "_Why was she picked?"_

You see in the aristocrats females get to pick future mates, while the males have theirs chosen. And Cynder was picked to be Lumenos'. Much to his displeasure

Lumenos sat in one of the halls of Malefor's fortress asking himself why. Then Cynder walked past him. Cynder was in her evil form so she appeared as an adult. Lumenos could stand eye level due to the fact that he was given the same power from Malefor. Lumenos just stared at her for several seconds.

"What's your problem?" Cynder asked seeming annoyed,

"Just keep walking" Lumenos sounding just as annoyed.

So Cynder just kept walking. She did not hear the news yet of what had been decided.

"I need to find a way to get rid of her soon. The sooner she's gone the closer I will be to becoming king"

**Several Hours Later**

Lumenos was walking through the fortress still thinking of a way to get rid of Cynder. While walking he suddenly stopped because of a certain voice he heard, Malefor's.

"Very well you leave tomorrow."

Then he heard Gaul's "Do you think she should bring my men with her?"

Then Cynder's "I think I can handle the city on my own."

"Very well you leave tomorrow."

Lumenos then thought "_Perfect she'll be alone. This is my chance."_

The next day Lumenos watched as Cynder left the fortress.

"I don't know where you are going but you're not going to get there."

After several days of non-stop flying Cynder landed.

"Dammit she's fast but I've got her now"

Lumenos then waited until she fell asleep. Then Lumenos crept slowly towards the sleeping dragoness. Just as his claw was over her she disappeared.

"What th-"

Lumenos was interrupted by a hard tackle to the side. When he landed on the ground he tried to get up but he was pinned by Cynder.

"Trying to get rid of me."

"You damn bitch I'm going to kill you"

"Says the dragon being pinned to the ground."

"Shut up"

"Sorry but I can't have you interfere with my mission."

"How are you going to stop me?"

Cynder then gave Lumenos A small bite on the neck. Not anything serious just enough to make him bleed a little.

"What did you d-"

Lumenos couldn't finish his sentence because his entire body went numb.

"_Dammit a poison"_

Then Lumenos blacked out. When he woke up he was in the woods outside of Malefor's fortress.

"How the hell did I end up back here?"

There is the answer to who tried to kill Cynder. Next chapter is of Abyss. For Later Chapters I will need some OCs so send in your own dragons for a chance to appear in the story.


End file.
